¡¿una tutora!
by Zas-Chan
Summary: ok... como todos sabemos randy es terrible en la escuela, un día su profesora llega a su limite y le asigna una tutora, él espera que una nerd sea su tutora pero se sorprende a descubrir que es... alguien que va a provocar a randy sentimientos que jamas había tenido entre ellos ¡¿CELOS!. Mi primera historia lean porfis...
1. ¡¿una tutora!

No soy dueña de randy cunningham ninja total

Pov randy

Estoy en clase de la señora driscoll y estoy seguro de cual nota se que en el examen

"randy cunningham… F otra vez" dijo rodando los ojos de hecho ya tengo 4 F seguidas

Y, me pueden estoy demasiado ocupado siendo en ninja

"randy si sigues así podrías repetir año sabes" dijo mirándome con preocupación

"pero señora D estoy muy ocupado haciendo… cosas" no puedo decirle que estoy siendo el ninja pero… igual aunque no se lo diga es verdad apenas si me alcanza el tiempo para respirar

"no hay excusa ya lo he hablado con los otros maestros tendrás una tutora" dijo mirándome con autoridad

"pe-pe-pero…" dije intentando zafarme de esto pero fue inútil

"nada de peros te asignare tu tutora después de almuerzo" dijo con cara de _yo soy tu madre y se hace por que yo digo _

RING

"y hablando de almuerzo ya pueden salir" dijo volteándose hacia el escritorio para acomodar los exámenes en su bolso mientras yo salía con cara de _mátenme!_

EN LA CAFETERIA

"no puedo creerlo ¡una tutora! Que tonto, que ñoña te tocara" dijo mi supuesto mejor amigo Howard riéndose a carcajadas casi se le estaba saliendo la leche yo estaba tomando por la nariz

"no me bajes más los ánimos Howard" dije deprimido por que si con la tutoría no fuera suficiente las burlas de Howard aumentaban más y más

"lo siento amigo pero tienes tanta suerte que creo que te la acabaste toda" dijo riéndose AUN más fuerte, mientras yo me preguntaba hasta que volumen podría llegar su voz

Y ahí es cuando tocan la campana

RING

Esto es horrible, bueno hora de conocer a mi nerd

Me fui a la clase donde me asignarían a mi tutora y viviría mi más grande pesadilla

Me senté junto con Howard repitiéndome una y otra vez _se te acabo la suerte, se te acabo la suerte…_

Esa canción me estaba irritando cada vez más

Cuando de pronto entro la señora driscoll, interrumpiendo la clase

"randy?" listo hora de mi muerte, digan a la diversión que la ame

"yo" dije firmando mi sentencia al infierno

Me puse de pie sin ningún ánimo

"déjame presentarte a tu nueva tutora, pasa linda" y se hiso a un lado para dejar ver a mi nueva tutora pero…

Y mis ojos no creen lo que ven

"theresa fowler será tu nueva tutora"

"hola randy "dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y un poco tímida con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro que me hizo enloquecer

"the-theresa?"

"no puede ser!, nunca se le acaba la suerte? Incluso cuando tiene que pasar tiempo con una ñoña resulta ser una chica linda, por amor a dios!" dijo Howard a ver a mi supuesta_ nerd_

"exacto randy, theresa será tu nueva tutora y por eso se transferirá a todas tus clases espero ver un cambio en ti jovencito, Howard puedes moverte para que theresa se siente?" dijo de forma amable la señora D

"si como sea" dijo de forma grosera y yo seguía ahí como un estúpido viendo a theresa

Luego theresa viene y se sienta junto a mí, para que después la señora driscoll se fuera del salón

Y luego theresa me dice

"lo siento debes odiar esto de tener un tutor" dice con culpa que la hace ver aun mas adorable

"sabes… ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo como pensé" dije con una sonrisa para hacerle ver que estar no me podría molestar en lo mas mínimo

Theresa abre los ojos mucho para luego sonreír y voltear la cabeza, saben juro que vi un sonrojo en su rostro

Al día siguiente theresa me llevo a un hermoso parque con muchos arboles, cuando llegamos al árbol mas grande nos sentamos allí por una hora a estudiar, y allí vamos todos los días a hacer eso, aunque a veces me pongo a jugar o a bromear con lo de las tareas, después de tres días empezó a llevar una regla y si me pongo de bromista me golpea como si fuera una cucaracha

Cada dia me enamoro mas de ella siempre se lo quiero decir pero… me acobardo mucho

Pero tranquilos que esto es solo una pequeña parte de la gran historia que contaremos theresa y yo junto a unos viejos y nuevos amigos


	2. ¡¿un alumno!

No soy dueña de randy cunningham ninja total

Hola a todos yo quiero hacer este otro One-shot que es como otra versión de ¡¿una tutora?! Ya que parece que ha gustado, pero este One-shot va a ser desde el punto de vista de theresa y espero que les guste

En clase de matemáticas

Pov theresa

Profe: bueno las notas del examen de mes son las siguientes…

Bla bla bla y… que bien ya van a decir mi nota

Profe: theresa fowler A de nuevo

Theresa: si!-dije muy emocionada

Profe: señorita fowler debo felicitarla por esto sus notas son excelentes últimamente y…

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar la señora driscoll interrumpió la clase queriendo hablar con el profesor y se fueron para afuero del aula y como de costumbre todo el salón empezó a gritar y saltar como la hacían siempre que sale el profesor, ahg parecen neandertales (cavernícolas por si las dudas)

Yo en vez de hacer eso me voltee para hablar con debbie mi mejor amiga

Theresa: cuanto sacaste?

Debbie: acaso no escuchaste

Theresa: ahg lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

Debbie: no importa de todos modos yo saque…

Y de pronto entro el profesor

Profe: ya pueden salir, menos usted señorita fowler

Y todos salen a disfrutar sus vidas menos yo

Theresa: ahh profesor sucede algo?

Profe: si theresa, he hablado con la señora driscoll ya sabes la loca del esqueleto

Theresa: ah… si, que pasa con ella?

Profe: pues sabes ella tiene un alumno problemático y quiere que tu le enseñes de medio tiempo

Theresa: ah… no lo profesor, sabe yo no soy muy buena enseñando… -dije un poco dudosa

Profe: pero eres mi mejor estudiante, por favor si… -dijo con una cara de perrito

Claro yo estaba lista para decirle que no…

En la cafetería

Theresa: y entonces le dije que si

Debbie: no puede ser theresa, te manipularon, ahora tendrás que pasar todo el tiempo con un neandertal en creído que cree que fugarse de la escuela es mucho mejor que estudiar en la universidad y luego te guiara a ti por el mismo camino y, y… -dijo debbie hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire

Theresa: ya, ya debbie, tranquila no te estreses todo saldrá bien y aunque n estoy muy emocionada por pasar todo mi tiempo con un chico problemas, estaré bien, tranquila amiga que es lo peor que pude pasar?

Debbie: de hecho lo acabo de decir -y luego dice susurrando- seguro será un idiota

Theresa: debbie!

En el pasillo…

Yo esteba caminando con la señora driscoll caminando a ver mi futuro problema

La señora driscoll entra al salón y luego de unas palabras me indica que entre

Y entonces lo vi mi futuro alumno seria…

¡¿RANDY CUNNINGHAM?!

No puedo creerlo es solamente… wau!

El chico que me gusta pasara todas las tardes conmigo que genial

No lo pienso 2 veces y dijo

Theresa: hola randy –dije con un sonrojo en mi cara muy notorio lo único que espero es que no lo allá notado

Randy: the-theresa-dijo con un hermoso y adorable sonrojo en su cara

Después me anunciaron que cambiarían mi horario para que quedara en todas las clases con randy

Luego de que Howard se fuera del asiento junto a randy por indicación de la señora driscoll me dijo que me sentara junto a randy y lo hice

Me sentía muy mal, e que randy odio estas cosas en realidad no quiero molestar así que me disculpe con el y su respuesta fue

Randy: sabes ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo como lo pensé-dijo con una sonrisa muy amistosa

Me sorprendí mucho y estaba también feliz noto que estaba a punto de sonrojarme así que voltee mi cara para que no pudiera verme, pero saben creo si lo noto

Desde aquel día randy y yo siempre nos reunimos media ahora por la tarde para estudiar me encanta pasar tanto tiempo con el aunque… siempre que nos despedimos el parece que quiere decirme algo, pero se pone muy nervioso, empieza a sudar, luego simplemente se va diciendo "adiós"

Me pregunto… que… me querrá decir…?

Bueno como sea eso pude espera hasta el momento en que empecemos la gran historia que esta por venir…


	3. el chico nuevo

No soy dueña de Randy cunningham ninja total

Algunos me han dicho que debo cambiar mi redacción y lo hare en este fic si les gusta mas esta los empezare a hacer con esta redacción si les gusta mas la otra me que daré con la redacción que tenia anteriormente (dejen su opinión en los comentarios)

Pov randy

"¿Recuerdan que cuando theresa empezó a ser mi tutora les dije que íbamos a conocer viejos y nuevos amigos?"

"Pues en esta historia van a conocer a un viejo amigo de theresa que yo tuve el disgusto de conocer"

Y luego theresa se acerco a mi y dijo

"yo voy a ayudarle a randy a contar la historia con mi punto de vista de las cosas para que se pueda entender un poco mejor y no vallan a malentender mis intenciones como randy lo hiso"

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con una cara que decía a gritos: "fuiste muuuuy estúpido" mas o menos así: ¬_¬

Y luego como por arte magia esa cara cambio a una feliz además de sonrojada y dando pequeñas risas, lo que me confundió así que le pregunte

"¿de que te ríes?"

Y ella me contesto

"es que de veías muy lindo cuando te enojabas"

¡Me sonroje tanto! Solo quería cambiar de tema o iba a acabar como un tomate

"¿ok theresa ya podemos empezar a contar la historia?"

"de acuerdo" dijo theresa como niña regañada

"ok todo comenzó así…"

En la historia

Pov randy

Estoy muy emocionado iré a estudiar con theresa y ya ban 3 semanas que es mi tutora

Voy y veo a theresa tan linda, talentosa, valiente, hablando con otro chico, inteligen… esperen ¿¡ESPEREN, HABLANDO CON UN CHICO!?

Que además es guapo (cabello castaño estilo anime [específicamente tomoe de kamisama hajimemashita pero en color castaño] piel bronceada, alto, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta de cuero, y converse negras

Me pongo la mascara para espiarlos… dijo para acercarme a una distancia muy corta y casualmente escuchar lo que dicen (yo: ¿y esa no es la definición de espiar?)

Después de convertirme en el ninja monto a un árbol y "casualmente" escucho su conversación

Theresa le dice "es un gusto volver a verte Víctor"

Ahg Víctor que nombre más horrible

"también es un gusto verte theresa, y me encantan las cartas que me envías…¡oye!"

Y theresa le dijo confundida falsamente

"¿Que?"

Y el le dijo un tanto molesto

"no me cambies la conversación, te hice una propuesta ahora respóndeme ¿si o no?"

¿¡UNA QUE…!?

"Es que no se, es muy repentino… claro no me lo tomes a mal por que te prometo que lo haría si pudiera"

¿¡COMO QUE LO HARIA SI PUDIERA!?

"Vamos Tere no es para tanto además así tu podrás ser feliz" dijo tocándole el hombro

¿¡QUE SABE EL DE LA FELICIDAD DE THERESA!?

"Sabes me decidí, si lo hare"

¿¡ENCERIO LO HARA!? Saben que, yo me voy adiós para siempre theresa… dijo tutora fowler.


	4. noticias!

Hola a todos para los que no creen que el final de una tutora es el cap 3 pues si, si es el final y no me gusta randyxtheresa por eso deje a randy solo…

No… mentira, te la creíste? Obvio yo amo randyxtheresa y claro que no es el final, en realidad lo que quería decirles es que voy a hacer otra historia cuando termine esta mas adelante en el futuro y esta no va a ser tan fresa mas bien va ha ser mucho drama, romance y todo eso ya tengo bien claro lo que quiero hacer el argumento principal será (o el subtitulo)

-Si dos son perfección…

-Si tres son multitud…

-Que será con cuatro?...

O podría ser:

-Perdón, pasado, presente

-Alguien nuevo podría cambiar todo…

Jejeje en este fic no tengo pensado incluir a nadie para dar celos o algo asi pero eso si, si ustedes quieren que le ponga cierto toque de celos en mi fic ok solamente dejen sus comentarios

Ah si quieren pueden dejarme su descripción de la chica ideal en los comentarios por que en el fic del que les estoy hablando voy a necesitar a alguien relativamente perfecta (tranquilícense que no la voy a poner como una lagartona que se valla para a tras de randy, mas bien será un personaje muy familiarizado con theresa pero no importa sin no se parecen)


	5. Chapter 5: mañana de san valentin

Jejejejejeje, PERDON PASO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO TENIA LA COMPU!

¿Por qué?

Porque mis estorbos… digo mis hermanos me quitaron la computadora :´(

Bueno ya volví porque de una vez por todas se la quite a mis odiosos y locos hermanos, mami si lees esto…

¡ES MENTIRA! =D

Bueno comencemos

Theresa Pov

No quería hacerlo… en realidad era muy penoso per Víctor me convenció

No era que no quisiera por que "el" no me gustara, si no por que era un tanto vergonzoso para mí, pero Víctor tenía razón, tenia que hacerlo por mi felicidad

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que me convencí de hacerlo y casualmente hoy era el día de san Valentín… exacto 14 de febrero hoy iba a regalar los chocolates que tanto esfuerzo me costaron hacer el día anterior

Apenas me desperté salí rápidamente de mi cama para dirigirme hacia el baño lavando rápidamente mis dientes y me di un baño para luego ponerme el uniforme (N/A: en este fic los uniformes serán así i01. photo/v6/648338335/Pretty_School_ )

En realidad no me gusta mucho el uniforme por ser tan… serio, pero hoy nada me arruinaría el dia

Baje a desayunar y allí estaba mi madre esperando a que bajara en el sillón, pero algo me llamo la atención… ¿¡donde estaba mi comida?!

Le dije a mi madre tranquila y fingiendo duda (a pesar de que votaba fuego por dentro)

"mama donde esta la comida"

"hoy no hay desayuno" dijo con total seriedad y preocupación en su rostro

"¿¡QUE?!" se le dije a mi madre ahora si mostrando lo furiosa que estaba

"claro…"dijo con toda tranquilidad pero en mi rostro se poso una gran confusión al ver que en la cara tranquila de mi madre se había posado una sonrisa pervertida y juguetona

Ella al notar mi confusión dijo "o es que quieres estar gorda cuando le entreges las chocolates a mi futuro yerno"

Al escuchar las palabras de mi madre me sonroje tanto como un tomate maduro y de la vergüenza solo pude gritar "¡MAMA!"

Ella se rio a carcajadas y casi la ahorco si no fuera por que mi padre llego… ops! Se me olvido mencionar que mi madre es baja, su pelo color morado oscuro y morena-pálida, sus ojos son color verde, además de delgada y con buen cuerpo ella es muy juguetona y le encanta humillarme a veces, pero siempre puedo hablar muy cómodamente con ella como si fuera mi mejor amiga, algunos padres lo tomarían como falta de respeto pero a ella le encanta porque dice que se siente mas joven, mi madre a pesar de ser muy juguetona siempre que tengo un problema personal ella escucha atentamente y sabe perfectamente que decir en el momento con una dulce mirada de confianza que me hace pensar en no poder creer que esa chica tan juguetona, tan buena amiga, tan buena escuchando, tan buena para dar consejos, tan dulce y aparte hermosa sea su mama y mi padre es muy, muy alto de cabello castaño claro y su piel es igual a la mía, con ojos color azul, el es la persona perfecta para mi madre ya que ella es como una princesa linda, adorable y comprensiva y el es como un caballero protector, valiente y caballeroso, es un poco serio y siempre me ayuda con mis tareas es muy guapo e inteligente

Mama y papa siempre pelean, pero no es la pelea que normalmente se da en una pareja es mas o menos así

Mama se comporta e manera infantil realizando algo típico de un niño de primeria

Papa se molesta con mama por actuar de esa manera y le dice que se comporte

Mi madre se enoja con mi papa por no dejarla hacer lo que quiera y hace el puchero mas divertido que he visto

Papa le lleva la contraria a ella y ella a el y así empieza la típica escena de la niña pequeña que quiere algo y el adulto que no quiere que se comporte de esa manera, aunque de alguna manera mística y sobre natural es demasiado graciosa ver la escena

Luego de una cómica escena de "pelea" mama simplemente hace una mueca con su carita toda arrugada y luego se va al sillón aun molesta

Papa suspira va con mama se disculpa con ella

Mama se lanza hacia el y lo llena de besos en su rostro

Esta escena siempre me causa ternura al final y mucha risa al comienzo

Después de que papa llegara para evitar que ahorcara a mama agarre mi bolso y mis chocolates con letras que acomode para que dijeran "te amo"

Salí de allí escuchando a mi padre decirle a mama que no debería hacer eso y si a el no le importa que tenga novio con tal y sea un buen hombre para mi

En cuanto cerré la puerta me lamente de no poder quedarme para la comedia romántica de esta vez

Pero no importaba, hoy era san Valentín e iba a poder darle mis chocolates a la persona que me gusta

_Hoy yo le daría mis chocolates a quien amo, se los daría a… _

_Randy cunningham _

**Yei! Después de tanto tiempo un episodio nuevo **

**Ya se lo que están pensando **

**¿si theresa acepto la propuesta de Víctor entonces por que le daría sus chocolates que decían "te amo" a randy?**

**Bueno lo sabrán al mismo tiempo que randy lo sepa como en dos cap o con suerte en el siguiente cap **

**Otro asunto sobre el otro fic que quería escribir **

**Necesito una descripción de una chica p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a **

**Y si chicas si se vale comentar**

"**eso es fácil la chica perfecta luce… obvio como yo"**

**Pero si van a publicar eso, por favor una descripción de cómo son ¿de acuerdo?**

**Y no lo olviden amo los comentarios y ahora si tienen una pregunta la responde gustosa ya que ya logre quedarme con la compu y ahora me toca a mi disfrutar de ella **

**Dane! (Adiós)**


	6. amor -

**Hola amantes de los ninjas!**

**Se me olvido mencionar que la mama de theresa se llama abril y su padre Antonio**

Pov theresa

¡Estaba muy ansiosa!

Iba caminando por la calle unos minutos antes de llegar a la preparatoria cuando me encontré con mí mejor amiga… debbie!

Muy feliz le dije a ella

"hola debbie!"

"hola theresa… ¿por que tanta felici-?" pero se detuvo al notar mis chocolates en la caja que por encima era transparente y decían "te amo" lo que provoco mi sonrojo "oh… ya veo porque estas tan feliz" me dijo con una mirada picara y me puso aun más roja, tanto que parecía un tomate andante

"por favor debbie… no tu también" me dije a mi misma en voz alta

"entonces abril también te dijo eso" me dijo debbie razonando

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" le dije y ella se rio

"con tan solo ver a tu madre una vez puedo saber que es una persona un poco excéntrica… jeje yo diría que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerte sonrojar… y Antonio para regañar a abril… *suspiro*"

Debbie tenia una mirada soñadora muy dulce, lo que no era normal en ella, siempre era fría y distante… ¡apenas si mostraba alguna emoción cuando estaba a su lado! Y eso que soy su MEJOR amiga, lo que atrajo mi curiosidad por esto pregunte tranquilamente…

"¡¿DEBBIE QUE TE SUCEDE?! ¡¿TIENES FRIEBRE?! ¡¿VAS A COMPULSICIONAR?! O PEOR… ¡¿LA RENTA?!" (**N/A: debbie vive en un departamento solo ya que quiso independizarse rápido**)

"no claro que no theresa lo que sucede es que yo… sabes… algún dia quiero enamorarme como tus padres" dijo mientras me miraba de una manera muy dulce

"¿como mis padres?"En realidad no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo

"mira hay muchos tipos de matrimonios… hay algunos que se casan pero tiempo después viven infelices, son grises… hay otros que son tan cursis que hasta parece mentira, son rosas… pero al ver a tus padres… no veo rosa o gris… yo veo rojo, amarillo, rosa, violeta, verde, azul… veo miles de colores por que tus padres se aman y se ve ya que ellos siempre pelean y a la vez se reconcilian, peleas que son por cualquier cosa estúpida, como si lo hicieran a propósito para reconciliarse y renovar su amor para demostrar cuanto se aman… eso es amor de verdad, un amor que jamás se termina por que no quieres que termine, quiero vivir un amor así algún día aunque sea pasajero y no dure para siempre si es de verdad se que la persona a la que amé algún día volverá" (**N/A: soy gran admiradora de amuto, ósea amu x ikuto de la serie shugo chara, coméntame si también lo eres, AMO A IKUTO Y A AMUTO-NYA… y odio a tadamu sin criticar a los que si les gusta pero me da asco. Post: también me gusta rimahiko, kutau, yairi) **me dijo debbie mirando al cielo a esperanza, deseo una mirada que me distrajo tanto que me entretuve viéndola hasta que sin darme cuenta llegamos a la escuela

**Hola personas del mundo debido a las circunstancias no voy a continuar este fic…..**

**Sin antes arreglar algunas faltas de ortografía y los primeros dos capítulos, tal vez elimine la historia y la re-publique, pero algo si esta seguro la continuo hasta que me de un final con el que duerma feliz **

**Adiós-nya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Se que hace MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO que no actualizo pero bueno ya sabem los examenes -.- **

**Aquí esta el siguiente cap XD**

POV theresa

Al momento de llegar a la preparatoria junto con debbie definitivamente al ver a mi peli-violeta favorito solo pude pensar en una cosa y esa era…

HUIR!

Me voltee perdiendo de vista a randy ya lista para correr como mosca buscando mula

Pero… debbie me dijo, al instante que vio mi cara de pánico, un lindo, simple pero mortal _tú puedes _

Era increíble como esa sonrisa tan linda y delicada que me dedicaba me hacia recoger fuerzas cada vez que me siento sola ella parece un ángel que apareció de entre las tinieblas para sacarme de mi vacio de descuido confusión y desesperación

Mi querido ángel se había alejado a paso limpio y preciso pareciendo superior a los demás (**n/a: a pesar de ser un hobbit ¬_¬**) y allí es cuando mas me sorprendía, cada mañana a primera hora de clases siempre tocamos separadas y cuando se alejaba su corazón se enfriaba automáticamente y miraba a todos, menos a mi claro esta, de una forma de superioridad como si lo pudiera hacer todo y nadie mas que ella pudiera hacer algo tan grande como ella y es aun peor cuando CUALQUIERA se acerca a mi

En fin luego de que debbie se alejara con su cara en modo _no me molesten _sabia que era hora de la verdad lo haría ahora o nunca y cuando me voltee para encarar a randy y decirle lo que sentía…

Randy… Randy… el estaba coqueteando con un chica y una chica muy linda, mucho mas linda que… yo

Pero en realidad podría ser un malentendido no?

Fui a paso lento y quebradizo y por cada pisada que daba hacia randy sentía que estaba mas cerca de derrumbarme, con lagrimas cristalinas que hacían arder mis ojos llegue delante de randy y esa chica de cabello rubio, piel morena, alta y con un cuerpo bien formado y con la sonrisa mas falsa y forzada que allá dado en mi vida le dije "hola randy! Listo para la clase de hoy?"

Su mirada confundida me hizo extrañar y mas por que luego me hizo una seña para que fuera con el hacia otro lugar dejando evidentemente una chica muy celosa

Caminamos por los pacillos con un silencio horrible

Cuando por fin estábamos solos el me dijo con frio y desprecio en su mirada, lo que me sorprendió

"theresa fowler desde este momento tu ya no eres mi tutora…"

**Bueno ta corto pero como que un poquititito dramático **

**Lo que les quería decir es que dentro de poco comienzo exámenes otra vez -.- **

**Asi que para que no me olviden les dejo este cap**

**Cuando sea verano empezare a subir con regularidad hasta entonces aquí tienen para que no se olviden de sai-chan-desu~ T-T **


	8. T-T

**Hooooooooooooola personas controladas por ilumiti**

**Esta es la siguiente parte de mi fic y… PERDON POR EL RETRASO**

**Bueno aquí vamos**

POV theresa

"theresa fowler desde este momento tu ya no eres mi tutora…"

Con esas palabras mi corazón se paró, no sabía que era lo que pasaba

Yo… simplemente sentía como mis piernas se hacían débiles y cada milisegundo que pasaba me sentía mas atada a la oscuridad, un sentimiento de agonía y sufrimiento invadió mi cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo se ponía pálido, mucho, sentía un puño en mi estomago y también notaba como yo temblaba, no se si por el miedo o por la desesperación de que esa oración fuera una broma en la que caí vilmente

Ni por un segundo deje de verlo directamente a los ojos mientras por dentro mi cuerpo caía en desesperación, con el deseo de que en cualquier momento cambiara ese aura de frialdad para conmigo, sin embargo, no lo hizo…

Caí fuerte sobre mis rodillas, apartando mi vista de los ojos que me habían hecho helar como muerta junto con sus palabras saliendo de la boca que antiguamente solo daba bromas divertidas, halagos y varias veces excusas

Sentí como camino a mi lado pasándome como si de un insecto se tratara… quería decir algo… ¡lo que sea!... simplemente quería que se detuviera

Aún con mi mirada al piso y él ya estando a mis espaldas, tampoco mirándome, dije incierta de la repuesta que recibiría "P-por que…?"

Sabia que el había parado su camino, puesto que ya no oía pisadas y mis lagrimas empezaron a derramarse, mas, tome fuerza y continúe como pude mis palabras "Contesta… por fa-favor"

POV Randy

Theresa no sabia cuanto me dolía, cuando me dolía verla sufrir, pero… aún así quiero que nos separemos, será lo mejor y por mucho que me duela… será lo mejor para ella, no?

Por mucho que me duela y por mucho que no te quiera dejar ir, debo alejarte y sé como hacerlo

"theresa… theresa…theresa…" dije con una sádica y dolorosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia theresa y la tomaba su cara para que me mirase a los ojos y le dije

"Te Odio"

Después de esto salió llorando mientras corría lejos y cuanto se perdió de la vista me arrodille y empecé a llorar como nunca antes en el piso pero mi llanto fue aun mayor cuando en el suelo vi tirados unos chocolates que seguramente eran de theresa para Víctor y decían las palabras más hermosas de mundo hechas por la persona a la que mas anhelo pero lamentablemente el dueño no era yo y esas palabras eran… "Te Amo"

Y por mucho que intentara odiarla no podría porque yo…

POV Theresa

Corrí y corrí, era mi fin…

Llegue al parque más cercano, mis lagrimas eran tantas que no alcance a saber cual era su nombre

Pero… al llegar a cansar me deje caer en el césped, el lugar en el que estaba no estaba habitado al parecer, empecé a mirar a mí alrededor cuando note algo…

Estaba en el lugar en el veníamos a estudiar, vi cada uno de los arboles con cuidado hasta que mi vista se cruzo con el árbol mas grande del parque, ese árbol que guardaba tantos recuerdos

En mi rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado randy y yo

Sabia que olvidarlo no era opción porque yo…

POV Randy y Theresa

Me enamore total y perdidamente de mi querido(a) tutora/alumno…

**Eso es todo **

**Nos vemos luego**

**Bye! Bye! **


End file.
